


The Proposal(s)

by Marykaly



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding Proposal, competitive Sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykaly/pseuds/Marykaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de leur lune de miel, quelqu'un fait l'erreur de leur demandé l'histoire se cachant derrière la demande en mariage. Stiles pose son verre et se penche par-dessus la table, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Laquelle voulez vous ? On en a 214."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381549) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



> \- Parce que ce l'auteur de cette histoire originale ' theroguesgambit ' m'a très gentiment accordé la permission de traduire cet OS.
> 
> \- Parce que je trouve l'idée absolument géniale ! 
> 
> \- Parce que c'est court, fun, et mignon comme c'est pas permis.
> 
> \- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je lis cette histoire je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.
> 
> \- Parce que si je peux partager cela avec vous et en faire sourire quelques-uns alors le pari sera réussi.

**The Proposal(s) ******

A l'hôtel, lors de leur lune de miel, quelqu'un fait l'erreur de leur demander l'histoire se cachant derrière la demande en mariage. C'est plutôt innocent en soi, le genre de chose que les couples sont généralement plus que ravis de partager avec les autres.

Stiles ricane dans son verre et Derek plisse les yeux. Il fait un bruit sonnant probablement comme un avertissement, mais Stiles pose simplement son verre et se penche par-dessus la table, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"Laquelle voulez-vous ? On en a deux-cent-quatorze."  
.-

Stiles comprend que Derek n'est pas exactement Mr. Communication. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait appris à accepter il y avait environ 5 ans. Parfois il aime ça d'ailleurs – le fait de connaitre Derek suffisamment bien pour pouvoir décrypter ses humeurs quand personne d'autre ne le peut, d'être le seul capable de se frayer un chemin entre les murs qu'il avait bâtis autour de lui pour avoir finalement une vraie relation à cœur ouvert.

C'est probablement pour ça que ces derniers jours l'ont autant marqués. Parce que Derek s'est renfermé, a gardé des secrets… et les secrets n'apportent jamais rien de bon.

Parce que Stiles y avait bien réfléchi, ok ? Il n'est pas en train de tombé dans les clichés de comédie de base ou il panique sur l'avenir de leur relation, seulement pour s'apercevoir que finalement Derek lui prépare une fête surprise ou un truc du genre. Mais les dates ne collent pas. Son anniversaire était il y a deux mois, et la saint Valentin deux mois avant. Leur anniversaire n'était pas avant l'automne. Stiles n'avait pas eu de promotion récemment, avait déjà obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela mène à quelque chose de génial. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est parfaitement raisonnable pour lui de peter un câble.  
.-

"T'es en train de mourir ? Oh mon dieu, t'es en train de mourir, c'est ça ? Tu as genre une horrible maladie de loup-garou, et tu ne m'as rien dit parce que tu savais que ça me ferait flipper."

"Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, Stiles."

"Ce qui serait exactement ce que tu dirais si tu étais en train de mourir et tentais de le garder secret."  
.-

"Est ce qu'il y a une nouvelle meute en ville ? Ou encore des sorcières ? Derek, n'essaie même pas de me tenir à l'écart des sorcières, tout ça parce que j'ai été un petit peu poignardé la dernière fois. Si tu me caches que la meute est en danger, je te jure que —“

"Je ne te cache aucune menace, Stiles."

Mais Stiles pourrait simplement espionner son journal d'appel et découvrir qu'il avait discuté avec Danny. Et Derek ne contacte jamais Danny sauf s'il a besoin d'aide pour de sérieuses recherches.

.-

"… est ce que tu dois quitter la ville ?" Il y avait pensé depuis un moment, se noyant dans les possibilités. Danny vit à New York, qui est genre une deuxième maison pour Derek. Et le groupe avait déjà fait appel au jeune homme pour des fausses pièces d'identité et des documents falsifiés ces dernières années. 

Derek lève les yeux de son omelette fumante, et renifle un peu en roulant des yeux.

"Je ne suis pas en train de te quitter, Stiles."

Stiles n'avait pas dit "me quitter". Il avait dit "quitter la ville." Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça, mais si c'est ce qui avait sauté à l'esprit de Derek…  
.-

"J'y vais pas."

"Bien sûr que si, Stiles."

"Non. Pas moyen, mec. Tu as été super louche et silencieux et bizarre dernièrement alors je ne vais pas aller dans un resto chic pour que tu puisses me larguer."

Derek sursaute, sa main toujours sur la poignée de porte. Son visage se ferme et pali.

"C'est ce que tu… une semaine un peu plus compliquée et tu penses que je te quitte ?"

Si ça avait juste était une semaine difficile, il ne l'aurait même pas envisagé. Mais les secrets flagrants, l'évitement, les appels à l'autre bout du pays… Stiles sent ses points se serrer, les paumes moites de sueur. Une partie de lui veut s'enfuir dès maintenant, avant d'avoir à entendre les mots pour de vrai. Une partie de lui veut gifler Derek pour ne serait-ce que penser mettre un terme à leur histoire.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait juste le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Et avant même de réaliser ce qu'il fait, il dit.

"Ne le fais pas, ok ? Juste… S'il te plait. Peu importe ce qui ne va pas, peu importe ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver ou peu importe ce qui te fais penser que tu dois mettre un terme à tout ça, tu n'as pas à le faire. Si tu dois partir, je peux venir avec toi. Ou si tu es malade, on y fera face ensemble. On peut surmonter ça, il faut qu'on surmonte ça, parce que je ne veux pas faire face au reste de ma vie sans que tu en fasses parti."

Derek le fixe pendant bien trop longtemps, agrippant la poignée si fortement que Stiles peut l'entendre grincer. Et alors qu'il commence à se dire 'c'est beaucoup trop, je me suis planté, il ne veut plus être avec moi' les lèvres de Derek se changèrent en un faible sourire étonné.

"Est ce que tu viens juste de me demander en mariage ?"

Stiles a la bouche trop sèche, sa gorge lui faisant mal à cause de son cœur qui semble battre directement à travers.

"Je… ouais, j'imagine. En quelque sorte."

"Idiot," Souffle Derek, et puis il traverse la pièce d'un pas raide et entraine Stiles dans un rapide, violent baiser. Un baiser affamé et décidé et qui ne ressemble en rien au baiser pouvant venir d'une personne qui avait prévu de le quitter pour de bon, alors il se laisse joyeusement, désespérément aller, complétement soulagé.

Ce n'est que lorsque Derek s'éloigne que Stiles sent l'étrange poids inconnu sur son doigt. Il recule, jette un coup d'œil, et trouve un fin anneau d'argent autour de son annulaire. Son regard croise celui de Derek.

"Est ce que c'est un truc de loup ? On fait la demande et des alliances magiques apparaissent sur nos doigts, nous liants ensemble ?"

Derek pouffe, et Stiles sourit, attrapant la main de Derek et la levant pour en embrasser les doigts alors qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe.

"Tu allais faire ta demande ce soir."

"Je vais toujours faire ma demande ce soir." Le corrige Derek, levant un sourcil, caressant la mâchoire de Stiles du bout des doigts. "Parce que j'ai réservé le restaurant entier et réussi à faire venir toute la meute, j'ai même convaincu Danny de m'aider à faire la vidéo de ma demande pour que j'arrive enfin à sortir ces stupides mots correctement au bout de quinze foutues prises."

Stiles ne peut que se laisser porter par la vague de sensation qui arrive avec le nouvel anneau à son doigt. Son cœur palpite furieusement, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire non plus.

"Wow. Devant tous nos amis et tout. Tu devais être sûr que je dirais oui."

Derek sourit, se penchant pour un autre baiser.

"J'avais un bon pressentiment, oui."  
.-

Ils vont au restaurant, et même s'il est au courant de tout ce qui va se passer, Stiles finit tout de même par lutter pour retenir ses larmes. Il ré-accepte la bague, les mains tremblantes, et a la ferme intention d'en offrir une à Derek aussi, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il ne clame pas haut et fort que 'ça' n'est officiellement plus sur le marché.

Et tout est absolument génial jusqu'à cette nuit, alors qu'ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit et que Stiles annonce "ça va être la demande en mariage la plus drôle à raconter."

Derek lui lança un regard en biais.

"J'ai pas organisé tout ça pour qu'on se rappelle de nos fiançailles comme étant 'la fois ou Stiles a complètement flippé et m'a accidentellement demandé en mariage.'" 

Stiles ricane.

"Eh bien désolé, mec, c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé."

"Ça compte pas."

"Comment ça peut ne pas compter ?"

"Tu n'avais même pas l'intention de faire ta demande"

"Ouaip, mais je suis spontané tu vois. Et je l'ai quand même fait."

"Bien, j'ai fait ma demande après ça, ce qui fait de la mienne la plus récente, alors c'est celle qui compte."

Stiles rit, se redressant.

"Oh, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?"

"Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me faire jouer, oui."

"Très bien." Stiles sourit férocement, bougeant pour chevaucher les hanches de Derek. "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Derek le fixe, totalement impassible.

"Sérieusement ?"

"Sérieusement. Allez quoi, tu ne vas pas dire non, pas vrai ?"

"C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux te souvenir de nos fiançailles ?

"Ça pourrait être pire. Et maintenant on est tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que j'ai fait la demande." Il attend quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un lourd  
soupir, roulant sur le côté et se laissant tomber sur le dos. "A moins que du décides de me dire non. Rompre nos fiançailles. On se débrouillera comme on pourra pendant un moment, mais j'ai entendu dire que la plupart des histoires ne survivait pas à une demande refusée."

Derek souffle, et Stiles soupire à nouveau, laissant tombé le dos de sa main sur son front pour bonne mesure. Seulement quatre secondes passent avant que Derek laisse sortir un mordant "bien".

Il sourit.

"Cache ta joie surtout, Der."

Derek se retourna, attrapa Stiles par la nuque et l'embarqua dans un baiser féroce et incontestablement plein d'enthousiasme. Quand il se recule, il a ce fameux sourire qui fait battre le cœur de Stiles si fort. 

"Je referais ma demande demain."

Stiles sourit, commençant déjà à planifier sa prochaine demande, le jour suivant.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça."  
.-

Ils continuèrent ainsi, l'un après l'autre, chaque jour jusqu'au mariage. Au onzième jour Derek se casse presque une dent sur une bague gentiment glissée dans son omelette du matin.

Au quarantième jour Derek manque de rater son tour, mais les premiers mots qui sortent de sa bouche quand il se réveille, pâle et ensanglanté sur la table d'examen de Deaton, sont "épouse moi ?"

Et il manque de s'évanouir à nouveau quand Stiles se penche pour l'embrasser follement.

La nuit précédant le mariage est le jour Derek, et il met les petits plats dans les grands cette fois. Bougies, pétales de roses et toutes ces merdes romantiques que Stiles n'admettra jamais adorer, mais il sait que Derek le comprend de toute façon.

Stiles gagne tout de même, mais seulement parce qu'il interrompt la cérémonie de mariage avec Cora à la moitié de l'allée pour se tourner et annoncer – "attend, une seconde, désolé, juste… une question très importante." Puis il se tourne vers Derek, qui le regarde déjà comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Stiles se contente de sourire innocemment, lui demandant "Derek, avant qu'on commence… veux tu m'épouser ?"

Les yeux de Derek sont plissés, abattus, alors qu'il laisse échapper à travers les dents serrés "oui, Stiles." Ce à quoi Stiles pousse un cri de joie et se tourne pour taper dans la main d'un Scott clairement étonné, avant de mentionner que la cérémonie pouvait continuer.

Après avoir dit leur vœux, Derek l'embrasse profondément et sauvagement. Surement une petite vengeance du loup car Stiles fini par être à moitié dur et il est clair que tous les loups garou présent dans la pièce le remarque immédiatement.

Quand Derek se recule, cependant, ses yeux brillent, et il appuis leur front l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, essoufflé, avant de murmurer : "On renouvellera nos vœux un de ces jours. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend."

Stiles rayonne en retour.

"Je suis prêt."


End file.
